


Commitment

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, POV Alternating, Post-Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Shotgun Wedding, i love that joke, these two know how to communicate now its great, this is so sappy i cant stand it, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: “You’re getting what?”Will’s expression of disbelief was almost comical, his mouth actually agape and his eyes wide. It was a rare thing to find him so close to speechless, and Tasha forced herself to hold in a laugh.“Married,” she repeated. “Data and I are getting married.”
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "wedding fic." It's not fancy, but it's very them.

“You’re getting _what?”_

Will’s expression of disbelief was almost comical, his mouth actually agape and his eyes wide. It was a rare thing to find him so close to speechless, and Tasha forced herself to hold in a laugh.

“Married,” she repeated. “Data and I are getting married.”

It had been over a month since the _Enterprise D_ had gone down, a month so far of shore leave while the crew worked out what they would be doing with themselves now that their ship was in no condition to fly. Tasha had no intention of leaving Captain Picard, so long as he still wanted her on his crew, and Data had agreed wholeheartedly. She knew Worf was still questioning remaining in Starfleet at all – discouraging, since the Klingon was one of the best tactical officers she’d ever seen, and even if she’d miss him as a friend, he deserved a posting that would allow him to truly live up to his full potential. Will was debating taking this opportunity to finally accept a promotion from the Admiralty after years of dogging, and if he did, Tasha was fairly certain Deanna would go with him. Beverly was considering a posting with Starfleet medical. Geordi had already turned down an Academy offer to teach, in favor of staying too. The _Enterprise E_ was already under construction, and there was little doubt who would get it when it was completed. It wouldn’t be quite the same without the whole family, but it would still be home. More or less.

Will was the final person on Tasha’s checklist to tell. She’d sent Worf and Beverly a communication, and had lunch with Deanna the other day. Both of the former had seemed surprised, but happy for her, and they’d promised they would be back to Earth in time for the wedding. Deanna had been nearly as shocked as Will, but she’d still congratulated Tasha, and if the counselor had any doubts about the arrangement, she had kept them to herself.

Will opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, clearly still processing the words. Finally, slowly, a broad smile spilled across his face, and he seized her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Congratulations.”

She grinned, hugging back. “Thanks.”

He let her go, raising his eyebrows. “You said it’s a week from now?”

She nodded. “It won’t be anything fancy, I promise. You don’t even have to wear your dress uniform.”

“I’ll be there,” Will promised. He squeezed her arm again, still beaming. “I’m happy for you, Tasha. You deserve this. I’m sure it’ll be absolutely wonderful.”

Tasha thought so too.

***

Château Picard was a beautiful place, Data thought. With the long stretches of vineyards and a backdrop of mountains, it was a place almost out of time. Data ran his fingers along the wood and stone, tracing the wear in the aged façade, but the foundation was clearly sturdy even after all these years. The captain had spoken fondly of his childhood home, passed down through generations. Data could certainly see why. Even without the sentimental value factored in, it was a beautiful place to live.

“Well, don’t just stand there all day,” came a good-natured call from the open doorway. “Come in, Data.”

“Thank you, sir.” Data passed his captain over the threshold, taking in the wooden floors and carved staircase railing, leading to the second story. “You have a lovely home. Are you certain you are willing to let us borrow it?”

Picard’s smile was indulgent and content. He clasped Data’s shoulder. “Nothing would make me happier. I’m honored you want your wedding to be here.”

“We would have preferred it aboard the _Enterprise_ ,” Data admitted. “It is the closest thing to a home Tasha and I have ever known.”

Picard’s expression softened. He gestured Data in towards the dining room, taking a seat at the table. Data followed suit, folding his hands on top of the glossy wood. He had come for a reason, after all, and it was not simply to make small talk. “It would certainly have been easier to marry you aboard the _Enterprise_ ,” Picard said softly. “I made the inquiries you requested.”

Tension squeezed in Data’s gut, and he swallowed hard against it. His hands shook minutely, and he laced his fingers a little more tightly to combat it. He’d had the emotion chip for over a month now, and while there were still times when emotion threatened to overwhelm him, he was learning to handle them, just as a human would. Tentatively, he asked, “What results did you find?”

“Well, there’s never been a practical case for an android marrying anyone,” Picard admitted. “Unofficially speaking, I hardly think anyone would be opposed, all things considered, but if you wish your joining to be officially recognized-“

“We do.”

Picard nodded. “Then that’s a little different. You know there is still much debate around your status in the eyes of the Federation. How much liberty you have, what rights you are allowed.”

Data stared at the table. A sort of quiet descended over him, heavy and uncomfortable. “Then they said no.”

“I didn’t say that.” Picard reached out, covering Data’s hand with his own until Data looked up at him. The captain was still smiling. “It took a great deal of debate, but the Federation and Starfleet are willing to rule this as an official marriage, with all spousal rights attached. And in spite of the lack of a ship, I have been sanctioned to perform it.”

Joy burst in Data’s chest, and he let out a laugh that was more relief than anything else. “Thank you, sir. That is wonderful news.”

“Are you certain a week is long enough to plan?” Picard asked. “I’m sure we’ll be grounded for plenty of time for you to put together something a little more-“

“I appreciate the thought, Captain,” Data interrupted, “but Tasha and I have discussed this at length. A week is long enough.”

Picard raised his hands in surrender. “If you’re sure.” He smiled. “I will admit, Mr. Data, when we first met, I hardly pictured this.”

“It does seem an improbable outcome,” Data allowed. When he had met Picard, he had few friends, much less anything he would call a family. He had no real aspirations in life, or at least, nothing he was actively working towards. Now he had several friends he considered his family, a career that he believed he could be proud of, and a woman who loved him as deeply as he loved her. It was not the predictable outcome, but that did not make it any less welcome. In fact, it made it more so.

***

While on shore leave, Data and Tasha had taken temporary lodgings in Arizona. Tasha liked the dry desert climate, a complete opposite to the place she’d grown up. Spot seemed to enjoy it too, the cat allowed outside their little borrowed cabin to roam, so long as Data could keep an eye on her, to keep her out of too much trouble. Tasha was far from ready to settle down – she was only in her thirties, after all, hardly retirement age – but she thought, when they were done with their career in Starfleet, maybe this wouldn’t be the worst place to end up.

Data had raised his eyebrows when she’d expressed that thought to him, and she’d whacked him lightly with a pillow. “What?”

“It is simply good to hear you expressing long-term plans for the future,” Data told her. “When we first began our acquaintanceship, you seemed to consider it probable that you would not make it another year.”

Tasha quieted at that. He was right, of course. She dragged the pillow to her chest, wrapping her arms and legs around it tightly, tucking her chin against it. “Baby, can we talk about something?”

It far from the first time either of them had brought up the subject – even in recent months they’d been talking about it more and more – but there was suddenly a sense of solidness to it. Like suddenly, it was more than just an idea. It was real.

Now, on that same bed, Tasha lay on her stomach while Spot walked all over her back, the cat doing her best to find a spot to comfortably lie down. Tasha scribbled on a PADD, double-checking the details they’d decided on, while Data watched. “Everyone knows now, right?” she asked.

Data nodded. “Everyone has been given the date and time, as well as instructions to Chateau Picard.”

“And they all know their roles?”

Data smiled. “The captain has agreed to officiate, and Geordi was particularly enthusiastic about his role as my ‘best man,’ although he did say I had given him very little room to plan a ‘bachelor party.’”

Tasha laughed. “I’m sure he’ll come up with something.”

Neither of them really had any traditions to fall back on when it came to marriage. Turkana had used it exclusively as a binding practice, demarking ownership. There wasn’t much ceremony in that. And while Data had studied bonding rituals of a number of cultures, as an android, none of them were precisely relevant to him. In the end, they’d decided to keep things simple. Their captain would perform a simplified ceremony based on the traditions Data’s human family observed and a handful of their closest friends would witness it. Geordi would be Data’s best man, of course. After much debate, Tasha had finally chosen Worf. Part of her felt a little guilty - Deanna was probably the more traditional choice, and she could only hope her friend didn’t feel disappointed - but Worf believed a great deal in the honor of marriage and commitment, and he was the person Tasha could picture standing beside her to make this decision. Worf had also asked about the idea of a human ‘bachelor party,’ and Tasha had assured him it was not necessary for her, and encouraged him to go to Data’s if he liked. Tasha had researched human rituals, and nothing about that particular concept appealed to her personally. She hoped Data had fun, though. Especially with the emotion chip, it was certain to be an experience.

His fingers wrapped around her leg, squeezing gently, his thumb stroking over her skin. “You are certain about this decision?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him, frowning. “Of course I am. Why?” She hesitated, “Are you…having second thoughts?”

Data shook his head. “I am not.” He sat back on his heels a little, scratching Spot when she headbutted him. “You know I have entertained the idea of marriage for a very long time, and nothing would make me happier than to experience it with you. But you have been largely indifferent to the concept. I just wish to be certain it is what you want.”

Tasha turned onto her side, careful not to upset Spot, who made a small sound of annoyance and pranced off the bed. Tasha reached for Data’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I’ve told you, baby. I’m indifferent to the idea _only_ because I don’t need a ceremony to be committed to you. You want this. It’s important to you. That makes it important to me too.”

“If you are certain.”

“I am,” Tasha murmured. She pushed herself upright, propping herself up on one hand. “Hey.” She drew him closer, delighting as it made him shudder, always so responsive to her but even more so now. “I love you,” she said softly. “I want to marry you. Not just because it’s practical, but because it’s what I want. Never doubt that.”

“I am learning not to,” Data murmured. He closed the gap between them, kissing her sweetly, and Tasha allowed herself to be lowered back against the mattress, grinning all the while.

***

Three days before the wedding, Data was startled by a knock at the door, and surprised that when he opened it, Deanna was standing on the other side. “Counselor. We were not expecting you.”

She smiled politely, but Data could see the way she was shifting on the porch. She was uneasy about something. He glanced over his shoulder, then stepped out to join her, shutting the door behind him. “Is everything alright?”

“I suppose I should be asking you that question.” Deanna took a seat at Data’s gesturing, sinking into one of the porch chairs. Data braced himself on the railing, leaning back against it in what he hoped was a more casual posture. He cocked his head at her statement.

“I am fine,” he said, frowning. “Is this about the wedding? Tasha is out, but she will be back shortly.”

“It is about the wedding. But I wanted to talk to you.” Deanna crossed her legs neatly, folding her hands in her lap. “Data…getting married is a big step for most people. I just wanted to make sure you were certain you were doing this for the right reasons.”

“I assure you, Counselor, we are.”

“Are you? Not just because you have emotions now?”

A twinge of annoyance flicked through Data, and he forced himself to let it go. Deanna was looking out for his – and Tasha’s – best interests, and he could see how, from an outsider’s perspective, his motives might have looked skewed. Calmly, factually, he said, “I am not marrying Tasha because of the emotion chip. We have discussed the matter thoroughly, and were doing so prior to my implementation of it. I have told you before, marriage is something I have aspired to, and while Tasha has not always felt the same, we both agree this is a step in our relationship that we wish to take.”

“That’s…good.” Deanna nodded. Data could see she didn’t look entirely convinced.

He sighed. “Counselor, I appreciate your concern, but it is unwarranted. Our reasoning is sound.”

There must have been at least a little reproach in his voice, because Deanna looked slightly chastised. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t mean to seem disapproving. You two have been together for quite a while now, and I’ve seen how good you are for each other. It just surprised me, is all. It seems a little last minute.”

“There are reasons for that.”

Deanna smiled. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No. But I would like to.” Data hesitated. This was something he and Tasha had yet to discuss with anyone else. But he didn’t think she would mind. “Firstly, you are of course aware that neither Tasha nor I have any particular attachment to cultural concepts of bonding. We do not need the time to plan an elaborate wedding, when a small, informal ceremony with the people we care about will suffice.”

“Of course.”

“However,” he allowed, “that is not the predominant reason we would prefer to do it sooner rather than later.”

Deanna’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

Data nodded. He paused, swallowed, and then said, in a very soft voice, “Tasha and I are planning on having children.”

Deanna’s eyes widened. Her lips parted in surprised, but she recovered quickly, blinking her way back to neutral. “I…had no idea you were thinking about that.”

“It is part of why I chose to implement the emotion chip,” Data told her. “I was…reluctant to consider parenting a child without the ability to connect to them emotionally.” If there was one thing the chip had taught him, it was that he had felt before, but the breadth of it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He had made the right decision. “Tasha and I have been discussing it at length, and the concept of becoming a parent is very important to me.”

“And Tasha?”

“Until recently, she was opposed to the idea,” Data admitted. It was something he had been willing to live with; he wanted children, but they were not as important to him as Tasha was. When she had first approached him, asking cautiously if he was still interested in having kids, he had been nothing short of delighted. To the counselor, he clarified, “She has since changed her mind. While the idea of pregnancy and birth is unappealing to her, Tasha has expressed considerable interest in parenting with me.”

Deanna’s expression softened. She didn’t look quite to uncertain anymore. “I’m sure you’ll make wonderful parents.”

“We will certainly try.” Data wrapped his fingers around one of the porch’s poles, leaning his shoulder against it. “That is why we wished to marry sooner rather than later. I have read several books on parenting that indicate, across a number of cultures both human and alien, that children raised in households with at least two bonded spouses tend to be, on the whole, more emotionally and developmentally stable.” He hesitated, guilt twinging in his stomach, and then admitted, “And…although the process for adoption has improved considerably even since the Federation has been formed…”

“You think, being an android, they’re less likely to be willing to give you a child,” Deanna surmised. “And you think being married will help.”

“Statistically speaking, that is a correct assumption.”

Deanna stood, and Data blinked as the counselor pulled him into a hug, then let him go. “Anyone who’s seen you with a child would be a fool not to let you parent one,” she told him. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you think otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Data told her. “That does mean a lot.”

She smiled, then rocked back on her heels. “Well, I guess I came all this way for nothing.” There was a levity to her voice that Data recognized as a joke.

“Not for nothing,” he told her with a smile. “Stay. Tasha will be back soon, and I am certain she would enjoy having dinner with you.”

“Well, in that case,” Deanna teased. “I’ll stay.”

***

Tasha looked up when the door banged open, grinning at the horde of people stumbling through it. Data appeared delighted, even as he was mostly supporting Geordi, who was laughing and very visibly drunk. They were followed by Will and Worf, the latter of which was holding up the first officer, and who shut the door behind him politely. They were all dressed in Victorian gear, but at some point Data’s hat had made it onto Geordi’s head, and Worf held onto the iconic pipe, his arms crossed over his chest as he let Will hang off him. Tasha set aside her book as she teased, “Have fun, boys?”

“It was a highly interesting experience,” Data told her, beaming. “I believe it would be considered a successful party.”

“Good,” Tasha smiled. “I’m glad.” She nodded towards the hallway. “You’re all welcome to stay here tonight, of course. It’s late, and I’d hate to make you call a ride back into the city.”

“Thanks, Tasha,” Geordi told her. He patted Data’s chest. “Did I deliver, or what?”

“You did,” Data agreed.

He guided his friend down the hall, the two still chattering to each other, as Will stopped leaning on Worf in favor of collapsing into a seat on the sofa. He leaned forward conspiratorially, and grinned at Tasha. “So, someone told me this might be a shotgun wedding?”

Tasha choked on her laugh, coughing to clear her throat. “I didn’t even think Data knew that phrase.”

“He didn’t.” Will looked entirely too pleased with himself. It was kind of cute, actually. Like a puppy. “But he did say it was accurate.”

“It’s not like I’m pregnant,” Tasha scoffed. Worf raised his eyebrows, and she shot him a look, the sharpness cut through by her amusement.

“True,” Will allowed. “But.” He pointed a finger at her, wavering a little from the alcohol. “You’re getting married fast because you want to have kids. That’s a shotgun wedding.”

“It’s an outdated expression,” Tasha told him. She shared an amused look with Worf. He might have looked stoic as always, and he was clearly less drunk than the rest of them, but Tasha could see the hints of mirth in his expression. She patted Will’s shoulder. “Go to bed, now. Big day tomorrow.”

Will saluted. “Yes, ma’am.” He staggered a little to his feet, and Tasha helped him when he stumbled. “I’m fine.”

“Of course.” Tasha looked to Worf. “You’ll make sure he gets to bed alright?”

“Of course.” The Klingon took Will by the arm again, guiding him down the hall. He paused in the doorway, and glanced back at her. “In case I have not yet, I wish to offer my congratulations on your union, and to express how honored I feel to be included in the ceremony.”

He had said as much before, but Tasha smiled anyway. She nodded at him, and Worf straightened a little, his lips quirking into a smile as he walked Will down the hall. Tasha settled back on the sofa and picked up her book again, thumbing the pages mildly. Truth be told, she hadn’t been able to read much. They had a big day tomorrow.

It was late when Data finally joined her in bed, devested of his Sherlock costume. Tasha dragged him down to her without a word, spooning him from behind, pressing her forehead into the back of his neck. “Everything good?”

“Geordi is finally asleep,” Data told her. “We spent a great deal of time discussing upgrades to the new warp engine for the _Enterprise E_.”

Tasha chuckled. “You boys and your work talk.”

“He also said he is happy for us. He is excited for the wedding.”

“That makes two of us.”

“More than two,” Data said. He covered her arms, wrapped around his waist, with his own. “You are certain you do not want anything bigger? It is a significant occasion.”

“I was already yours,” Tasha told him, whispering the words into his skin, pressing kisses behind them. “And you were already mine. All we’re doing is making it official enough to fill out some paperwork.” She nuzzled against him. “I don’t need anything more than we’re doing. I think it’ll be perfect.” She hesitated. “Unless you wanted something bigger?” It was a little late to change things, but…

But Data shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “I think our plans will suffice.”

Tasha hummed in agreement. “Now go to sleep, baby. We have to be up early.”

“Should I leave before you? As I understand it, traditionally-“

“Don’t you dare.” Tasha tightened her arms around his waist, grinning into the back of his neck. “I want you right here when I wake up. You’re not leaving without me.”

“As you wish.”

***

It was not the sort of wedding that Data knew to be ‘traditional’ in any particular sense of the word. The bonding rituals he had studied tended to lean toward the elaborate, either highly ritualized or opulent or some combination thereof. Data suspected this was closer in nature to the way his father had wed his mother, if not in secret. But just because it was simple did not mean it was not exactly what he wished for.

Chateau Picard looked stunning in the light of early morning, washed with soft greys and blues. Data wasn’t sure if the captain or someone else – Deanna perhaps – had put a little effort into decorating, winding some white streamers around the gardens. Picard had opted for dress uniform, but Deanna was in a traditional Betazoid semi-formal gown, and Beverly had opted for a ruffled blouse and dress slacks. Geordi and Will had opted for semi-formal too, and Worf was in full Klingon regalia, looking dignified as he flanked Tasha. Data had chosen a formal tunic, vaguely Vulcan in design, and he had thought his choice aesthetically pleasing. He supposed it still was, but it had nothing on the way Tasha’s choice of outfit stole his breath away.

It wasn’t elaborate – a soft leather jacket over a white shirt and dress pants with stripes down the side – but Tasha had tousled her hair, and she looked so relaxed, at home in her skin, that she was positively glowing. She beamed at Data as Worf and Geordi escorted them to the captain, stationed under a tree, early rays of sun dappling the ground beneath through the leaves. It could have been the setting for a picnic if someone had brought a blanket to spread out.

Picard greeted them warmly as they halted in front of him, Will, Deanna, and Beverly forming a semi-circle just behind the party so they could hear to. Picard addressed them at large. “It is my honor today, not just as a captain, but as a friend, to unite two people I care about very deeply, in the bonds of matrimony.” He looked between them. “Data. Tasha. I have known you both for nearly a decade now, although it seems like yesterday. You have served with me for over seven years, and I have watched you both grow in magnificent and awe-inspiring ways. Data, you are more human than I think any of us could ever have envisioned, and Tasha, you are one of the strongest young women I have ever known, and even more so by your choice to let us in, to be vulnerable with those you care about. Your journey has not always been an easy one, but it has brought you here, together.” He took Data’s hand, and Data startled, his throat catching and tightening as Picard turned him towards Tasha, clasping their hands together and releasing. Her pulse thrummed under Data’s fingers, racing. He found his matching in time. “I understand,” Picard said softly, “that the two of you would like to make a statement?”

Tasha nodded. It had been her idea, when Data had brought up vows, to use their own. Data realized he was barely breathing, staring at her as she blinked up at him, her eyes shining. She squeezed his hands. “When we first met, I felt like I had to go it alone. I wasn’t ready to see you, or anyone, as anything other than a friend. I was scared of what might happen if I let someone in.” She smiled. “But you were patient. And you were kind. You didn’t ask anything of me that I wasn’t willing to give.” She blushed. “You know I’m not much of a speaker. I prefer actions. Actions feel real to me, even when words don’t. But I promise you, my words are real when I say that I love you, and I will take action every day of the rest of my life to prove it.”

Data’s chest was tight. It was a good thing breathing was unnecessary for him, because he found himself suddenly incapable. There was an expression about crying at weddings that he suddenly understood, and he blinked, trying to stop the tears. Tasha gasped a little, letting go of his hands to wipe at his eyes. “Oh, baby, don’t cry.” The warmth in her voice threatened to make the tears spill over again.

Data covered her hands with his, lowering them to his chest. “You have always seen me as more than I am. I have always done my best to strive beyond my programming, to become more human, but you have the uncanny ability to make me feel as if I am already there. You have been my friend and my companion, my lover and my champion. You have defended me against those who may never see me as more than a machine, and you have defended me to myself when I begin to believe them.” He smiled. “I will not subject you to poetry. I know that is a skill I have yet to master, and I do not wish to ruin the moment.” It earned a laugh from Tasha, as well as the others, and affection surged in Data’s chest. He squeezed her hands tighter. “When I was first activated, I could not have fathomed the depths of love which I feel for you. I understand now why it is so difficult a feeling to put into words. There is no description I could make which would capture it. So I will just say, ‘I love you,’ and I will hope, every day, that it means to you what it means to me.”

Tasha’s eyes were wet. She wasn’t quite crying, but she looked near enough. She swallowed hard, and Data fought back the urge to kiss her on the spot. He looked to Picard, who seemed equally softened. The captain cleared his throat a little, and smiled. “Well then. It seems the only thing left for me to do is pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Data, I believe you may now kiss the bride.”

Tasha launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around Data’s neck as she kissed him, and Data caught her, vaguely aware that her feet were no longer touching the ground and not caring in the slightest. He threaded his fingers into her hair, kissing back, his eyes sliding closed. This was a moment he could have lived in forever.

He was brought out of it by the cheering of their friends, blinking his eyes open and setting Tasha down gently among the claps and whistles. She grinned up at him, and Data felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t faulty programming. Not where Tasha was concerned.

Geordi slapped him on the back, and Data allowed himself to be pulled into the congratulations, accepting the embraces from their friends. It was a small crowd, but enveloped in their warmth, it felt huge.

Picard eventually managed to settle them down, ushering them into the house for the unofficial reception dinner, with a light-hearted threat that there were no replicators at Chateau Picard, and he expected every single one of them to pull their weight in the kitchen. Data hung back a moment, and Tasha with him. There were no rings to exchange, no physical tokens to symbolize the bonding – impractical, as Starfleet officers, to wear a ring, and they hadn’t felt they needed one – but Data still felt _something,_ like a new weight had settled comfortably against his being. Tasha laced her fingers through his, and Data squeezed back.

“That’s it,” she said softly. “We’re married.”

“We did say simple.”

“We did,” Tasha agreed. She leaned into his side, pressing her cheek against him. “It was good, right?”

“It was perfect.”

They moved as one, following the others into the house, still holding hands, and Tasha teased, “I have to say, I’m looking forward to the honeymoon.”

“I am still not certain I understand that term,” Data told her. The principle was sound, but it was such an odd word for its meaning. “And I must point out, we are already on shore leave, which renders it somewhat moot.”

“Yeah, but…” Tasha bit her lip, grinning at him coyly. “Now we’re taking it _married_.”

“That is accurate.”

Tasha snorted. She knocked into him. “You’re no fun.”

Data suppressed a smile. “True. A shame you are now stuck with me.”

Tasha looped her arm through his, and even though she rolled her eyes, she couldn’t hide her joy. “I know,” she said, voice struck through with enough fondness to make Data’s heart seize all over again. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
